


Cooking Lessons

by DonAnon



Category: Free!
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru spend some time together in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I've been neglecting my true loves so I decided to write something fluffy about them. Let me know what you think and come hang out on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedonanon

“Am I doing this right?” Makoto asked.

 

Haru padded over to him from the kitchen table and glanced over at his boyfriend’s handiwork on the cutting board. “You’re still holding the knife wrong.”  He stood behind Makoto taking his hand that held the knife and repositioned him, guiding him in cutting the vegetables more finely.  Makoto smiled at him when they were done.

 

“Thank you, Haru-chan! I know this probably hasn’t been easy for you.”

Haru shrugged. “Drop the –chan. I can’t have you starve when I’m away.”

“I wouldn’t starve.” Makoto pouted as he walked over the stove and starting frying the beef they already set aside.

“Sandwiches, soups, and ramen don’t make up a balanced diet.”

“Neither does mackerel.” Makoto teased.

Haru narrowed his eyes at him. He knew it didn’t, but it still tasted delicious.

 

Makoto laughed and pulled Haru to his side. He kissed his temple and turned his attention back to the task at hand. Haru would be pissed if he burned down the apartment.


End file.
